The present invention relates to a simulated smoking device such as a cigarette which provides for the release of an aerosol into the user's mouth upon drawing on one end of the simulated smoking device, and more particularly, to such a device including a cylindrical tube having a capsule of pressurized aerosol inside the tube with a valve to control the flow of aerosol from the capsule into the tube as the user draws on one end of the tube.
Simulated smoking devices utilizing sources of aerosol generating material are, per se, known. The following U.S. Patents each show a different example of such devices: U.S. Pat. No. 2,764,154, issued on Sept. 25, 1956 to Hirotada Murai; U.S. Pat. No. 2,830,597, issued on Apr. 15, 1958 to J. Kummli; U.S. Pat. No. 3,631,856, issued on Jan. 4, 1972 to Harold V. Taylor; and, U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,884, issued on July 19, 1983 to Allen W. Jacobs.